A problem in the construction of a cabinet for electronic equipment, a so-called apparatus cabinet, is to provide an effective seal at the door of the cabinet.
A previously proposed method of achieving such a seal is to construct the door and frame so that these can abut each other with metallic contact around the entire frame. This method puts great demands on tolerances in manufacture, however.
Another known method is to use a metallic sealing strip along the edges of the door. Problems occur here, however, caused by large stresses on the door suspension means and by the door having a tendency to warp.
Irrespective of the method applied, there is still a further problem in achieving an effective seal between left and right doors of a two door cabinet.